She was his
by just another story spinner
Summary: James stumbles into the common room one night. Heated snogs and Lily's blush, he decides, are two things he loves very much. Includes snogging, a Quidditch jersey and a cut. L/J oneshot. Rated cause I'm paranoid.


James staggered up to the portrait of Godric, muttering the password as an annoyed founder swung open for him. All he really wanted was to go to bed, and get a potion in the morning to cure his splitting headache and bloody leg. Moony had been particularly hard to handle tonight. What he was not expecting, however, was a certain redhead to come flying at him from the couch.

"JAMES POTTER. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

James groaned, unable to control it. He loved her but merlin, he was tired. A bloke could only take so much. She continued screaming at him about how he was Head Boy, and he ought to set an example. She stopped when she saw the gash running down his leg.

 _"Potter, what the bloody hell happened?"_

She looked into his eyes with anger, worry and a little bit of- no. James was tired, he was imagining things. That's when he finally got a good look at Lily. She was wearing shorts, so short James had to swallow and look up, which is when he noticed-

"Evans, is that my Quidditch jersey?"

She blushed crimson, making her, if possible, even more attractive. She seemed to be grasping for an explanation, looking slightly like a fish out of water. He grinned, stepping a little closer.

He hadn't been sure before, but now _she was wearing his jersey._

"Lily,"

Her breath hitched as his hand moved under her chin, forcing her to look at him. He limped even closer so their bodies were a hair's breath away. It may have been his imagination, but he could swear she moved closer.

He slowly cupped her face, savoring every last detail, her ivory skin to the light splattering of freckles that he's never seen up close before. He lowered his head and touched his lips to hers.

His. World. Stopped.

He had been kissed by many girls over the years. Being alongside Sirius as prime Hogwarts Bachelors had that effect. He had no serious girlfriends, only taking girls to Hogsmeade to stop Sirius from trying to get his mind off Lily.

She was certainly on his mind now.

Her soft lips parted slightly at the kiss, and within a moment she had her arms around his neck and one hand in his hair, playing with its messy strands. Her body was flush against his, his arms having snaked around her waist pulling her even closer. She opened her mouth a little more, letting out a small moan.

That was it for James.

Limp forgotten, he pinned her to the wall and attacked her mouth with seven years of passion and love and lust. To his surprise and delight, she was responding equally enthusiastically. Their tongues danced together, and he just couldn't get close enough to Lily. He attacked her neck, leaving several marks, before kissing his way back to her lips. In between kisses, he panted,

"Evans, Hogsmeade?"

She responded yes through a gasp as James sucked on a sweet spot on her neck.

Their hands entwined during the kiss, and James was blown away by the sheer rightness of it all.

It was only when Lily touched a cut on James's side that they separated. She took a moment to catch her breath as James winced.

Lily lifted his shirt, trying not to get distracted by his toned abs.

"James, what-"

"For Moony," he explained. Lily knew all about them, she had known about Moony since fourth year and the other boys told her in sixth after she caught them while patrolling.

She nodded, lightly tracing around the cut. James sucked in a breath. "Lily- Evans" he whisper-moaned.

He bent down for another kiss but she slipped out of his grasp.

"No more of that, Mr. Potter, until I fix your cuts. Take your shirt off and lie on the couch while I get my wand.

"Trying to undress me, Evans?"

She stopped, and he was sure he had taken it to far. An apology was on his tongue when she turned around.

"Something like that, yeah."

She ran to her room, leaving James flabbergasted but pleased as he watched her walk up the stairs in her little shorts, the word Potter across her back.

She was his.

Seemed only fitting, because he was hers.


End file.
